Playgrounds
by abeatticus
Summary: Years after college Jess and Leslie are married and living in Los Angeles. Leslie is on the verge of life changing success while Jess questions the path his life has taken. Lark Creek and an old friend have drifted away. Terabithia brought them together but have they lost what it gave them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my last story**_** Homecoming**_**. My _Bridge to Terabithia_ stories follow the movie. I've read the book but like many others the movie had a strong emotional impact that somehow inspires me to keep writing these stories. As always I own no rights to either the book or movie _Bridge to Terabithia._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Leslie hated running late. She prided herself on punctuality, being dependable. Yet, the past year had been a whirlwind. Never in her had she been pulled in so many directions at once. Success had a price and she was learning the hard way. Early morning interviews, crisscrossing the country for book signings, even a return to her old stomping grounds in Hollywood. Not that she didn't appreciate the good fortune after all the years of long nights toiling away on her books; it was every writers dream to have the success she was now enjoying. Most aspiring writers never even get published let alone gain public recognition. In fact life had gone beyond her dreams in so many ways. Still, what she wouldn't give for one day to just relax, sleep in her own bed, make her own meal and just feel somewhat…normal.

"Jess have you seen my phone?" she asked rushing from the bathroom to the closet.

"Don't you remember we had it surgically implanted into your brain." Leslie's patience was in no mood for her husband's wisecracks.

"Jess," she knew to use her stern, yet not angry voice. It was kind of like a warning shot; get his attention without causing any damage. Within a minute he appeared behind her as she furiously got dressed.

"Here you go," he said handing her the phone. "It was in that little bag you took to that party thing or whatever it was." That party thing was a current sore spot for the couple. Leslie's attendance sparked a fight they were still reeling from.

"Thanks," was all she could manage before returning to her frantic pace. She wanted to talk about it; she wanted to spend a day with her husband, with no distractions. They needed the time together if for no other reason than to work on dealing with the changes the last year brought; a vacation would be ideal but she couldn't see it happening, not now anyway. Leslie's meeting with her agent took precedence. Business before pleasure after all. At the moment she was definitely going to be late if she didn't get moving. She quickly grabbed her attaché case then cursed up a storm looking for her car keys. Why did her keys always disappear? Where could they possibly go and why did they choose to now to vanish?

"Leslie," Jess called out to her from the kitchen.

"Not now Jess," she yelled back. As she tore the cushions off the couch she heard the familiar jingle of a set of keys. Looking up she saw her husband holding her keys.

"You left them in the refrigerator." Leslie felt all the irritation drain from her as she looked at his face. There were times when those sad eyes she first noticed as an eleven year old reappeared. They were the soulful eyes of a puppy and they still cut through her like a knife through butter. She walked over to him, took the keys and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jess," she said not wanting to let go. "I'm being impossible I know and I'm taking it out on you." She felt his strong arms wrap around her as he gently rocked her.

"Just promise me an evening with just us. No calls, no friends, no work, just you and me." It sounded like heaven and Leslie wanted it as much as Jess.

"I promise," she only hoped she could keep the promise. She gave her husband a kiss and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Leslie wondered if she heard Kerri correctly. "A movie?"

"That's right," the pixie cut brunette replied sipping on a latte. "Hollywood is knocking Leslie. Your book is going to be made into a movie." Leslie still couldn't believe it. The success of the book was overwhelming enough but this was beyond belief. Every writer dreams of this moment but its more fantasy than reality. The percentage of successful writers that have their work brought to the big screen is microscopic. She was about to become one of those few.

"I'm…I don't know what to say,"

"Well, let me give you some more good news while you think about what to say," Kerri put on her black rimmed glasses and pulled out a hefty set of documents. "In this stack of legal speak is a contract. A contract Mrs. Aarons for you to write the screenplay and serve as consultant." Leslie felt her body go weak. If she weren't sitting down she would've fallen over. It was more than she could process. A movie? A screenplay? Actually being on set.

"They want me to write the screenplay? Why wouldn't they just get an established screenwriter?"

"Executive Producer personally requested you," Leslie had no idea who the producer was but apparently she impressed whoever it was. "He wants you on the set. Oh, he just happens to be the director as well."

"I've never even written a screenplay, well not officially. Who is the director anyway? Did they just really like the book?"

"Darren Roth" the name gave Leslie a jolt. Not only was Darren Roth an up and coming director in Hollywood she actually met the man. "If I'm not mistaken you worked on one of his earlier movies?"

"I was an extra," Leslie said brushing aside the idea she was somehow an actor. "You know I worked as an extra during college."

"Yes, and you made an impression on Mr. Roth," Kerri said with a mischievous smile. "Didn't you actually get a few lines in that movie?"

"Well, yeah," she said blushing a bit. "It was fun but that has nothing to do with this book."

"It has everything to do with it Leslie," Kerri said pushing her latte aside. "You made a big impression in a short amount of time. Now with the success of your book that acting gig is giving you the opportunity of a lifetime." Leslie was speechless. Is this what it feels like to win the lottery? For a moment she thought it must be a joke. Stuff like this just didn't happen; maybe on TV it did but not in real life. Kerri, however, wasn't a prankster. She was all business. As an agent Leslie couldn't have asked for better. Kerri Doyle was a fierce and fearless go getter when it came to her clients. She had connections and could spot talent like a hawk flying high in the sky looking for prey. Leslie used to think of herself as an energetic person until meeting Kerri. This woman kept a pace more in common with a tornado.

"This is incredible," Leslie finally managed to say.

"I know and believe me it doesn't happen every day. Now, I want you take this monster of a contract home, read through it, I've also emailed it to you but I know how you are about hard copies. Don't worry I've already had legal take a look and it's a good deal. The compensation…fantastic! After this you won't have to teach anymore." Leslie was ready to explode with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Jess. This was going to be so good for them. Jess worried about money excessively. If what Kerri said was true they were going to finally get their head above water. "Oh, by the way book signing this Saturday. You've got the details and the car will be by early to pick you up. Be ready to dazzle Leslie this is only the beginning."

* * *

Jess sat at his desk sifting through a mountain of files. The paperwork never seemed to end. For a company that was supposedly going "paperless" Jess saw more and more of it every day. He didn't see how they could possibly scan all the documents, enter them into the woefully inadequate database and file the hard copies all while trying to automate the process. It didn't make sense and Jess decided it was healthier to stop trying to understand it. He pushed the stack of files to the far edge of his desk and headed to the break room. Luckily there was a fresh pot of coffee ready and waiting. He poured a cup, mixed in the non-dairy creamer and sugar and headed out to the patio. The patio area overlooked one of the numerous canyons that dotted the southern California landscape. Generally only the smokers came out here but Jess enjoyed the view. Every so often a coyote or deer could be seen making its way through the brush. It was an odd sight considering on the other side of the canyon rested another set of office buildings. One company after another occupied every inch of space they could squeeze out of the area.

As beautiful as southern California was Jess felt they long ago lost their way. While not the urban nightmare of New York City it was still vastly overcrowded, increasingly expensive and the traffic was downright evil. He was convinced the sheer frustration of his daily commute had taken a year or two off his life. He wouldn't be surprised if he started going gray from traffic stress alone. He found he often missed his hometown of Lark Creek. For so much of his life he wanted out of that small town. Los Angeles was about as far away as he could get without leaving the country. At first it was exciting. The sheer size of the city, the tropical weather and endless amount of activities was overwhelming. For a time Jess even found he enjoyed surfing. After the honeymoon ended Jess began to feel resentment towards the city. It wasn't just California that bothered him. He couldn't figure out how he ended up doing what he did for a living. Documentation, database entry, filing and a number of other mind numbing tasks occupied most of his week. He never envisioned sitting at a desk working for some faceless corporation. His Bachelor of Fine Arts meant nothing in the real world. Securing a job with that kind of education and no experience was next to impossible. His dream of being an artist, of drawing and painting, creating something from nothing was all but dead. Bills had to be paid; he couldn't chase foolish dreams when the reality of life beat him down every day. His wife disagreed, rather vehemently. She often accused him of sounding too much like his father. Ironically, Jess finally started to understand what his father was talking about all those years ago. He understood why his dad was the way he was. Life wasn't about fulfilling dreams it was about surviving. You did whatever was necessary to put food on the table. At least that's what he told himself. Sometimes he believed it. Leslie was still a dreamer. She wasn't going to change and he loved her for it even if it frustrated him. Of course she was actually a writer. Her dreams were actually reality; not a very profitable reality but work she loved and that was more than he could say. Jess glanced at his watch and sighed. He finished his coffee and slowly walked back inside.

* * *

**A/N: For those that stop by and take a gander I appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leslie was still swimming in a feeling of euphoria as she pulled out her phone to call Jess.

"Come on Jess pick up," she said excitedly. Generally if he didn't pick up within the first two rings he was likely in the dungeon as he called the file room or in the bathroom. Jess refused to take his phone into the bathroom. It was a curious pet peeve she noticed. He couldn't understand how people could have a full-fledged conversation while defecating. She left him a short message and quickly called her parents. Leslie had to share her news with someone. She felt like she would explode if she didn't.

"Mom?" she shouted breathlessly. "I've got some incredible news!"

"You're pregnant!" Judy Burke answered eagerly.

"What? No…no mom I'm not pregnant." Ever since her marriage Leslie's parents were obsessed with having a grandchild. It was a relentless pastime for them. From name suggestions to establishing a collection of baby merchandise the Burkes were ready for grandchildren. Leslie found it cute at first but it began to wear on her; so much in fact she limited her calls home. It wasn't that she didn't want a child. Jess was eager, though thankfully not as eager as her parents, but with her career starting to take off it simply wasn't going to happen. She wasn't ready for the responsibility. When she was honest with herself Leslie knew at this stage in her life she was too selfish for a child. Her dreams were within arms reach, a child would be a foolish move.

"I thought you and Jess were trying?" her mother protested.

"I never said we were trying mom,"

"Maybe he should see a doctor. You know just to make sure he's…okay."

"Mom," Leslie's enthusiasm was quickly vanishing. "Do you want to hear my news or not?"

"Sorry hon, tell me this incredible news," Leslie relayed her morning meeting in full detail. Her parents were getting used to their daughter as a new star in the literary world but this was success on a whole new level. She never heard her mother shriek in such a manner. Her father quickly jumped on the line and before long an impromptu party was already underway. Leslie heard her parents pour two glasses of wine and toast her success. She wished she could join them. She wanted to go home, pack, pick up her husband and head to the airport. Leslie knew it was little more than a dream; she and Jess had not been home in nearly two years and her parents' last visit to California was over a year ago. Jess would more than welcome a trip home but it wasn't an option. Leslie was going to be here, there and everywhere in the next few months. She began to wonder how Jess was going to take the news. As happy as he was for her success with the book they had little time together in the past year. This was going to demand even more time apart. A twinge of anxiety raced through her as she anticipated her husband's reaction. After several heartfelt goodbyes Leslie hung up her phone, climbed into her car and drove home. She had plenty of work to do not to mention she was teaching tonight.

"Damn it!" Leslie suddenly remembered she had class tonight. Her teaching schedule was thrown into disarray after her book raced up the best sellers list. That translated into three hour night classes. She wasn't even going to see Jess. He was already passed out in bed by the time she got home on class nights. They needed to talk about the fight from earlier. Her husband's jealousy was getting the best of him but she had to admit he had a right to be angry. Of course in the middle of a fight she wasn't going to admit that. Now resolving that fight and telling the most important person in her life the biggest, most exciting news she could possibly have was going to have to wait.

* * *

Jess collapsed onto the sofa. He didn't bother with his usual after work snack and working out simply wasn't going to happen. He just wanted to sleep. Jess never could understand how sitting at a desk all day left him so exhausted. He certainly worked physically tougher jobs even a stint unloading trucks all day; yet never in all that time did he feel as drained as he felt now. He glanced at his phone. Leslie's message sounded upbeat and she followed it up with several texts. He wanted to call her but still felt upset. Even he recognized how stubborn he got when angry. He was still processing the feelings of his wife's newfound success. Most recently she attended a party at the celebrity heavy Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. It was sponsored by her publisher and originally scheduled for New York City. However, the executives apparently thought Hollywood worked just as well. What irked Jess was not only was he not allowed to attend but Leslie didn't bother to tell him she was attending. They were supposed to share in each other's success and this was a huge success. His wife's explanation was that it was a "company" only affair, kind of like throwing a birthday party for a co-worker. He couldn't argue that; not telling him however riled him. Why did she hide it? In the ensuing argument his wife informed him his jealousy was to blame. Jealousy? She was always saying that. Was he jealous? There was no doubt he was happy for Leslie. She worked hard to earn her place. He genuinely felt joy just seeing her happy. Yet, what was the cost? When they just started out as a couple living in the big city the goal was simply survival. They took whatever work they could find to pay the bills. Ironically, that first year when the budget was stretched beyond its' limit Jess and Leslie were incredibly happy. Jess smiled as he remembered that first year. Of course in time and with experience they both obtained better jobs, more money and a slightly easier lifestyle. With that accomplished things became more complicated.

They both had their dreams, Jess pursuing a career as an artist and Leslie as a writer; achieving those dreams proved truly challenging. With her connections Leslie was already making inroads into the publishing world. Several of her short stories were published in various writing magazines as well as online publications. It was just like their friend Kyle said so many years ago, people were drawn to her. Her personality was infectious and she had the talent to go with it. It just seemed to work out for her. Was that what he was jealous of? Her success? All of the attention she received…from other men? Jess felt his anger begin to rise as he thought of that party. Who was it that kept calling her? It was someone from that party and judging by the impression he made on his wife someone important or famous.

Jess reread Leslie's last text message. Though upset he couldn't ignore her. He just wanted to be with her not start another fight. After all maybe she was right. He recognized his own jealousy even if he felt justified in this case. He fired off a quick text,

"_Looking forward to hearing your news. I'll wait up for you. Love always, J"_

* * *

Leslie packed up her books as the last of her students left. It was still an odd sensation teaching. She only completed her Master in Fine Arts a couple years earlier but was able to secure a part-time position teaching at her alma maters extension campus. She liked the work, teaching came naturally. Part-time didn't bring in much money especially given the locale. That, however, was no longer going to be an issue. Today's news was assurance that things were going to get easier for her and Jess, financially at least. Thinking of Jess she grabbed her phone and quickly checked her messages. She smiled like a school girl with a crush. Finally, she would be able to see him, tell him the wonderful news and just hug him. Her husband was making a gesture by staying up. He never got the best of sleep even on the weekends. Yet, he was willing to sacrifice some time in bed to see her. A feeling of relief washed over her. Now she just needed to get home.

The good thing about teaching the night class was the lack of traffic. At least she wouldn't spend an hour getting home. She hated the traffic in Los Angeles as much as anyone but her husband despised it. He had the misfortune of hitting the highway at peak traffic both morning and afternoon. Though they both came from the same small town she adapted better to life in the big city. She often felt Jess resented having to move to California to be with her. They had their share of arguments about California in general but he never came outright and said it. Leslie, however, knew life in the Golden State was growing on him. He loved the cultural explosion that made the city; the world class museums, breathtaking scenery and endless variety of food. He even gave surfing a try. Jess had no gift for riding the waves, in fact he was the worst she ever saw take up a surfboard but his heart was in the right place. He once said he would go anywhere to be with her and he lived up to his words. It made her love him all the more.

Leslie grabbed her bag, hoisted it over her shoulder and left the classroom. She rummaged through some paperwork before dropping it off at the administrative assistants desk. Another good thing about night classes was the empty office. Nobody around to pull her into a long winded conversation; generally she enjoyed talking to just about anyone but when she wanted to go home her patience ran out quickly. Racing to the door she never saw the figure standing in the lobby.

"Leslie Burke?" Leslie dropped her bag and nearly stumbled into the door. She turned to see who called out to her and couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Oh my God,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess didn't know what to think. Leslie should've been home hours ago. He promised her he would wait up to hear this incredible news. Yet, where was she? He bounced between anger and worry. Was she in an accident? Should he go look for her? She didn't return his text message or call. Maybe her phone was dead. Pacing the apartment his worry and weariness were quickly being replaced with anger. She wouldn't stay late or go out with a friend without telling him. As busy as Leslie's schedule had been the last year she would let him know if she was going to be home late, wouldn't she? Then again she went to some fancy Hollywood party without telling him and that ended up being a late night.

"Dammit Leslie," he muttered walking into the kitchen. He dug through the refrigerator and found a bowl of left over pasta. When stressed, Jess turned to food. It wasn't such a big deal in his teens but now it had some negative side effects. He stared at it then patted his stomach. "Better not, getting pudgy enough as it is." Instead he grabbed Leslie's large bucket of Greek Yogurt. She never stopped preaching the benefits of this yogurt. If it was so good why did it taste so bad? He scooped a portion into a bowl then sprinkled some ground cinnamon on top. It was the only way he could eat the stuff. Leslie used fruit but Jess preferred the cinnamon. He sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. "This really needs some sugar," he said surfing mindlessly through channel after channel. He finally settled on the news but wasn't really paying attention. From the images that flashed across the screen the world seemed to be in as chaotic a state as ever. One story focused on the deployment of US Marines to southwest Asia. Though the war was over it seemed the military was always being sent somewhere. Jess thought of his old friend.

Kyle Travis was the only friend Leslie and Jess knew from their childhood that was truly close to them. He became their third musketeer fitting in seamlessly with the two best friends. Kyle was something of a balance between Jess and Leslie. He wasn't outgoing and like Leslie nor was he as introspective as Jess. Whatever it was that made him who he was he jelled immediately with the pair. He was especially dear to Jess and Leslie for bringing them back together after they drifted apart after high school. Kyle of course lived out his dream and became a Marine. While Jess and Leslie headed off to college Kyle ended up on the other side of the world in a war. Fulfilling his dream came at a price. After his first combat tour he clearly suffered from PTSD and was on the verge of suicide but a fortunate accident seemed to get him back on path. Jess and Leslie both feared for him when he deployed a second time. Though Kyle survived, left the Corps and made it home what they all promised would never happen in fact happened. They drifted apart. Even Jess and Leslie broke up for a time and somewhere in that interlude Kyle just vanished. Jess had no idea where he was. All he knew for sure was Kyle left Lark Creek.

Jess continued flipping channels until he came across an old movie he loved. He wasn't all that interested in watching the movie but it distracted him, kept him from worrying or getting upset. It was kind of like filing a huge stack of documents. Once he was in the zone he drifted off into his own thoughts and went on autopilot. Hours could go by in the file room and he wouldn't know it. It wasn't long before his eyes got heavy and he started to yawn. Jess felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. Though he tried to fight it his fatigue easily won the battle.

* * *

Leslie cursed herself as she neared the front door. Why didn't she pay attention to the time? Jess promised to wait up for her and now she shows up hours late. He was going to be so upset. It's not like they weren't having marital issues already but coming home hours after she should have been home with no call or text; things were about to get worse. She would've called but by the time she checked her phone it was already dead. She never anticipated having the kind of day she just experienced. Leslie carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly pushed the door open. Of course the quieter she tried to be the louder the door squeaked. Leslie tiptoed inside. The TV was on and she instantly recognized the familiar snoring of her husband. He waited just as he said he would. She didn't want to wake him he looked surprisingly comfortable. She carefully put down her bag and slowly made her way to the couch. Jess was still clutching the remote. She gently pulled the remote out of his hand and caressed his face. Leslie smiled as she remembered all the times they cuddled in front of the TV eating popcorn and watching old movies. That was their typical Friday night once upon a time. It was mundane but she cherished it. They seemed to all but disappear. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of his body comforted her like a nothing else could. Leslie clung to him as though he was going to fade away. For several minutes she enjoyed the quiet, well relative quiet given her husband's snoring. Still, it was peaceful and relaxing; so much so she didn't want to move.

"L…Leslie?" Jess asked groggily.

"Hey babe," Leslie said kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about tonight, I'm sorry about the party." Jess didn't say anything at first he just pulled her closer and held her tight. Leslie could feel him smell her hair he loved to do that. In fact he loved to cuddle with her and Leslie adored him for it. She had boyfriends in the past who viewed cuddling as a chore but her husband was different. Sometimes she they would sit for hours together reading the newspaper, a magazine or just zoning out in front of the TV.

"What happened tonight?" he finally asked.

"I've got a lot to tell you including what happened tonight but I've already kept you awake too long. You need to go to bed."

"It's okay Les besides if you think I'm going to wait until tomorrow to find out this incredible news you're crazy."

"Jess, you'll be a zombie in the morning."

"I'm a zombie every morning. Now come on tell me." Leslie knew Jess wouldn't relent and she didn't want him to. She was going to burst if she didn't get to share her day."

"Well okay," she said kissing him again. "But first we need to take a shower."

"Okay, but don't take too long otherwise I might be forced to make nachos," Leslie laughed. Sometimes she wondered if her husband was just tired or hard of hearing.

"Jess, I said _we _need to take a shower," she flashed a mischievous grin.

"_We _need to take a shower?" he asked suddenly very alert.

"Yes, we do. Now come on." Leslie took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Initially I wasn't going to finish this story. It's registered very little traffic. Basically one person is following it. Taking Jess and Leslie into adulthood is tricky since we never see that in the book/movie. However, I've littered my page with unfinished stories. I hate that. These characters deserve a finish and I want to complete one last story in the Terabithia universe. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Jess stared up at the ceiling as he held his wife. She was asleep and he was surprised that he wasn't. They just shared their most passionate evening in some time. Usually Jess was fast asleep after such a night but his mind was racing, working over everything Leslie told him. He still couldn't believe what happened. It was incredible. The success of the book was one thing but she was going to be the screenwriter for the movie based on her book! That was living the dream. The financial rewards alone were mind boggling. They wouldn't be struggling to pay their bills. That would be a nice feeling one they never knew before. However, money really wasn't their problem. They were on a much tighter budget just a couple years earlier and were more than happy. Jess knew what really bothered him, what was preventing him from going to sleep. If Leslie's schedule was hectic with the book it was going to explode now. Once the movie gained steam the book would be tied into the promotion. That would mean even more time away making trips here, there and everywhere. As a couple they didn't spend much time together as it was but this would drastically increase that time apart. If he was jealous now he hated to think what this could do. Leslie was on the verge of achieving more than she ever dreamed and it scared the hell out of him.

He gently slipped out of bed and silently made his way to the living room. Resting on one of their numerous bookshelves was a large photo album. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the lamp. Though the modern age of computers and digital photography had all but eliminated the need for actual photos Leslie preferred having something she could actually touch. She refused to read books on any type of electronic device. Leslie was a firm believer in book stores and actual books. She was passionate enough that her publisher had to remind her of the large amount of sales e-books generated. Jess never thought he would hear the end of that tirade. He opened the album and immediately smiled. Beaming up at him were the 11 year old versions of Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke or better put the King and Queen of Terabithia.

"So young," he mumbled to himself. The pictures progressed from grade school through middle school and high school. It wasn't just Jess and Leslie though. Parents, siblings and friends were intermingled through the journey. There were even friends Jess had never met. Leslie still kept in touch with her college crew and two of them actually lived in LA somewhere. Flipping through the pages Jess suddenly realized there were very few pictures of Kyle. Their closest friend was only in a handful of photos. Most were from the Christmas homecoming when the three were reunited after high school. Kyle was responsible for bringing Jess and Leslie back together. How odd that they didn't have more pictures. He found it very depressing considering how close the three of them were. Add to it that Kyle was all but gone from their lives and Jess felt a deep sadness. They rarely spoke of him and he wasn't quite sure why. Whenever Kyle popped up in conversation the subject was generally changed quickly. He always meant to speak to his wife regarding the matter but never did. He figured she didn't want to discuss it. She got like that sometimes. Certain subjects upset her enough that she avoided them. Jess found it odd considering she was so open about everything else.

Jess grabbed another photo album off the shelf. It was smaller, plain in design. Opening it he realized he never looked through it before. It was Leslie's college years. As expected she was surrounded by friends in most of the pictures. Some of them he knew from Leslie's stories most he didn't. There were pictures from nearly every corner of California, from San Francisco to San Diego. Jess noticed a few Vegas excursions as well not to mention her time in Europe. He couldn't help but see the men in the photographs. It was no secret Leslie dated but Jess still felt jealous. 'She married you Jess,' he could hear his sister Maybelle saying. Besides it wasn't as if he didn't date in those years. Leslie, however, explored a whole new side of herself. She traveled the world and experienced things Jess could only dream of. While they shared Lark Creek and their personal playground of Terabithia Leslie long ago adopted the world as her playground. Jess often felt he somehow held her back. What would she be doing now if he didn't ask her to marry him? Leslie was still achieving great success but could she achieve more alone or with someone else? He knew there were opportunities Leslie passed on due to their marriage. She never told him but he found out. The last few pictures in the album showcased her career as an extra. Jess only knew a little about her time in Hollywood. She worked everything from commercials to television shows to movies. It was obvious she loved it. The smile on her face was bright enough to light up a room. There were even pictures with some famous actors. Though he never saw the pictures before he wasn't surprised. Leslie made an impression everywhere she went. Jess often wondered if she had not been a writer maybe she would have gone into acting. With Leslie there was no limit. She could've taken any road and found success.

Jess put the photo albums away and sank into the sofa. What was life going to be like now? What would it mean for their relationship? What about his life? Now that they were going to have an influx of much needed money could Jess pursue his dream? As his mind pondered the possibilities of the immediate future Jess realized Leslie never told him why she got home late.

"Have to ask her about that tomorrow," he said as he headed back to bed.

* * *

Leslie made a point of being up earlier than usual. Generally, Jess was up and gone before her but she had a busy day ahead and needed to get started. Not to mention she knew Jess wanted to know about the night before. Why was she late? She tip toed around that particular issue last night and managed to focus her husband's attention in other ways. Leslie wasn't quite sure how to tell him. The last thing she wanted was more drama in their relationship and it was likely to create drama. She couldn't avoid it forever but for the moment at least it was on hold.

"At least I'm not running late this time," she said making her way into her agent's office. Seeing that Kerri was engaged in one of her thousand calls a day Leslie quietly took a seat. She pulled up her schedule on the tablet Kerri gave her after her book hit it big. Leslie was more of a pen and paper type. Her stories generally started on legal pads before she transferred them to the computer. Her agent found this archaic and ensured she at least had a proper and modern way to track her schedule. Her next book signing was only a day away which was Saturday which meant another weekend separated from Jess. She wouldn't worry so much if Jess had friends to call on but in the past year he seemed to withdraw from his social circle. Of course the couple had mutual friends but they had seen little of them either. For a moment she thought of Kyle, their long lost friend. He was the glue of their friendship back when they met in middle school and always had a way of keeping them balanced. She hated thinking about him though. If she dwelled on it for too long disturbing images began to float through her mind. Though she never told Jess Leslie long ago figured their friend most likely committed suicide. The second tour of duty seemed to destroy what was left of an already fragile mind. Kyle was as kind and gentle as any person she ever met and to think of what happened to him was agonizing. So, she simply chose not to think about him.

"Leslie!" Kerri's enthusiastic voice called out from behind her desk. "Come in, come in!" Leslie loved Kerri's zeal. It was comforting and downright infectious. "Have a seat young lady. Now tell me how did your husband take the news?"

"Well, he was happy," Leslie said a bit hesitantly. "Jess has never been anything but supportive and we celebrated," she answered with a coy smile.

"But…" Kerri inquired picking up on Leslie's hesitation.

"Darren Roth stopped by to see me after my class last night." For the first time in her association with Kerri Treadwell Leslie managed to leave her agent speechless.

"He was there personally? Just like that, no phone call, text…"

"Yep, just sitting in the lobby. I nearly walked right passed him until he called out my name." Kerri sat back in her chair and played with the pen in her hand. Leslie could see the wheels turning and could only imagine what she was thinking.

"What did he want?" Kerri asked a bit skeptical.

"First to congratulate me on the book, some small talk about when we first met then we started talking about the screenplay, my role as an advisor."

"This all occurred at the college?"

"Well, no we walked over to a café. The cleaning crew was ready to lock up the building so we moved in that direction." Kerri said nothing for several minutes while twirling her pen. Leslie suddenly felt as though she was on a witness stand being cross examined. The unannounced meeting with a hollywood director was odd to say the least but was it wrong? If anyone could help her it was Kerri.

"So what did he have to say about the screenplay?"

"He wanted me to know that inevitably some things would change from the book to the screen. I think he was trying to gauge my reaction to see whether I was open to that. He had some suggestions about screenwriting but it really felt kind of like an interview." Leslie fidgeted nervously as her agent again sat silent for a few minutes. Kerri was rarely so quiet.

"Leslie you are a bona fide star," Kerri finally said with a big smile. "Your first book comes out of nowhere and blasts up the charts. Hollywood wants to turn it into a movie with you as the screenwriter and on top of that the producer/director stops by personally to discuss it with you. Amazing." Leslie felt a little more at ease. At least Kerri saw this as a good thing, one more step up the literary ladder. Then why did she continue to feel something about it was wrong?

"So this is more good news then? Because something about it feels…wrong." Kerri smiled warmly as she got up from her chair.

"If you're wondering if Darren Roth has other…motives I honestly can't say. It certainly wouldn't surprise me. You're a beautiful woman Leslie and you attract attention. You made an impression on him years ago and continue to do so. You're also one hell of a writer with potential you've only begun to tap into. Believe me the powers that be recognize that. Give Roth the benefit of the doubt but be on your guard. Hollywood loves a scandal and Darren Roth is a rising star. This is still an incredible opportunity and one that is going to take you to a whole new level. Never forget Hollywood runs on money. Even lust takes a back seat."

"My husband might not see it that way. If Darren…Mr. Roth has ulterior motives or even gives the impression that he does Jess will not be happy. I won't be happy."

"I'll trust you to manage that in your own way. Now let's talk about tomorrow's book signing."


End file.
